We are studying the control of expression of viral genes in polyoma-transformed cells. We are measuring the extents and nature of the transcripts of virus-specific RNA in cells transformed by early and late temperature-sensitive mutants of polyoma. We are also characterizing the orientation of the integrated viral genomes in these transformed cells.